Relooking
by 0o-mimi-o0
Summary: Sanji a toujours eu des vu sur son Mariomo de service. Il l'a toujours désiré et ses deux déesses le savent. Elle sait pour son secret et va essayer un petit relooking pour attirer Zoro dans le lit de Sanji, cela va t'il marcher ou pas ? À savoir


Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je suis de retour après beaucoup d'absences

J'espère que ça va vous plaire

Bonne lecture

Il s'étira de tout sont long, il entendait ses os craquer un par un. Le soleil venait à peine de ce lever qu'il devait déjà aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se leva de son lit, s'alluma sa cigarette habituelle, tira une bouffée de celle-ci et entama sa marche vers la porte. Il sortit de sa chambre, rencontra un Luffy bien endormit contre le mat du bateau. Hier s'était son tour de garde. Il le regarda quelques minutes, mais ne resta pas à glander. Il pouvait se surprendre à le trouver mignon quand il dort. S'était le seul moment ou ce gosse pouvait être tranquille. Il continua sa route juste qu'à la cuisine, entra dans celle-ci et tomba face à face avec une touffe de mousse verte endormit sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine. La tête renverser vers l'arrière, la bouche entre ouverte. Il tenait encore fermement, même en dormant, sa bouteille qu'il avait dû boire et finir très tôt ce matin. Il s'approcha à pas silencieux de lui et planta sont seul œil visible sur son visage bien défini. Il le scruta un moment tout en pensant qu'il voudrait bien goûter ses lèvres un jour.

Les deux filles de l'équipage savaient pour son secret. Celui d'être à 100 % aux hommes, mais continuais son manège, car il ne désirait pas que les hommes de l'équipage ne soit au courant. Surtout qu'il désirait le pire du bateau. Il voulait Zoro, d'une volonter de fer. Rien ne l'en délogerait. Déjà, à sont arriver dans l'équipage il n'avait put s'empecher de le trouver tellement exitant, à présent c'est une véritable onde de choque qu'il recoit seulement en regardant sont visage. Il s'était contenté de se battre avec lui, mais si un jour, il devait donner sa vie pour lui, il le ferrait encore et encore.

Soudain, lorsque le blond contempla la tête de mousse endormit, il vit ses traits se tendre et ses yeux commencer à s'ouvrir. Il s'enfuit à une vitesse fulgurante vers le frigo, en sortit tous les condiments pour un énorme déjeuner, si rapidement que lorsque le bretteur ouvrit enfin les yeux, il surprisSanji en train de faire le déjeuner. Comme d'abitude une très bonne odeur emanait de ses repas. Il en salivait d'avance. Il regarda attentivement le dos du cuistot et laissa sont regard dériver dans son dos. Il lui regarda la nuque, ses épaules, le bas de son dos et pour finir ses fesses. Il s'y attarda plus longuement, il les regarda bouger de gauche à droite. Ce mouvement, il adorait regarder le Cook juste pour ça. Mais le bretteur fut coupé dans sa contemplation de derrière par une poil à frire et un blond qui gueulait de sortir de sa cuisine vue que le crétin de service avait fini de roupiller. Zoro écouta sa furie et sortit de la cuisine de ce pas et Robin entra par la suite. Sanji prit la peine de se retourner un peu et lui fit un bref sourire et retourna à sa cuisine. Elle alla s'asseoire et regarda le blond de dos. Elle appuya sa tête contre sa paume de main et sourit discrètement. « Sanji, j'ai tout vu

- qu'es que tu as vu ? Robin-chan

- Toi en train de mater notre bretteur endormit et lui qui te mate le cul, toi qui le sors parce que tu la surpris

- Tu as encore posé tes yeux dans ma cuisine ?

- Oui Cook-san, je suis curieuse de savoir comment ça va finir vous deux

- tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi et Nami chérie qui connaît mes préférences et l'homme que je désire. Je ne voudrais pas me manger un râteau et que ce crétin se marre bien de moi.

- Sanji... Je vais en parler avec Nami mais je crois que j'ai une bref idée comment on pourrait emmener Zoro dans ton lit. » Elle repartit ainsi laissant le blond dans le doute. Une femme ou plutôt deux quand ça a une idée derrière la tête, c'est jamais bon signe. Il entendit par la suite le brouhaha habituelle commencer. Tout le monde s'était levé, Luffy s'apprêtait à entrer en trombe dans la cuisine, mais fut bien vite repousser par une Nami qui entra en mode gaga dans la cuisine. Elle tenait dans ses mains des habits un peu diffèrent. Une lady ne pouvait pas porter cela. C'est a ce moment qu'il blêmit. Il venait de comprendre. Ses deux déesse voulait lui faire un relooking. La rousse lui tendit les vêtements et lui promit que sa marcherait pour aujourd'hui, qu'habiller comme ça, il allait au moins attirer sont attention. Elle lui dit par la suite de les mettre sinon elle lui ferait sa fête façon Nami. Il se dépêcha a tout retirer et enfiler les vêtements. Il n'était pas confortable, surtout que Nami venait de le voir presque nue. Il portait un pantalon en cuire qui moulait presque tout, un gilet en manche courte blanche avec une veste en cuire sans manche. Tout lui moulait parfaitement au corps et faisait voir Sanji sous toutes ses formes. Nami fière d'elle, fière du fantasme sur deux pattes qu'elle avait créé avec de simples vêtements que Roin lui avait concocté ressortit de la cuisine en sautillant.

Le blond se sentit presque humilier lorsqu'est venu le moment de crier à table. Tout le monde entra, remarquant la tenue de Sanji, mais personne ne dit rien lorsque fut le temps de Zoro d'entrer. Il tomba nez a nez avec le blond. Il le regarde de haut en bas et se précipita à ressortir, le sang lui montant beaucoup trop vite vers le bas. Le blond en resta tellement ahuri qu'il s'assit sans dire un mot. D'abitude il lui aurait gueulé des insultes, mais cette fois, il était heureux d'avoir ses deux déesses avec lui. Les jours suivant furent pareilles, les filles s'étaient arrêtées sur une île, avait acheter beaucoup de vêtements pour Sanji, que celui-ci portait à merveille. Zoro l'évitait carrément. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le croisait, il avait peur de perdre tout ses moyen. Surtout que Sanji avait l'air de faire exprès pour le croiser. Le soir venu, le vert s'était enfermer à double tour dans la vigie. S'il le voyait, il allait le violer. Lheure du souper passa et personne en vu. 2 heures plus tard il vit un blond, torse nu, avec un jean bleu beaucoup trop moulant se diriger vers la vigie. Non, putain, cette fois, il allait perdre le contrôle, seulement qu'à le voir, il était aussi dur que de la pierre. Il entendit Sanji pousser contre la trappe, malheureusement pour le blond, il l'avait verrouillé, mais il pensa trop vite. Le Cook enfonça la trappe à coup de pied et entra rouge de rage. Il se dirigea furax vers lui, lui déposa sont assiete sur les genoux et se retourna près a partir mais les nerf de Zoro venait de lui lacher. Il poussa le repas, empoigna sa main et le tira vers lui. Sanji tomba nez a nez avec le bretteur, assis sur ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Zoro sous lui. Il ressentait sont souffle contre ses lèvres « Maintenant Cook tu as fini de me faire chier» Zoro lui arracha sont jeans bleue, le déchiqueta en morceau et attaqua sont cou avec sa bouche. Il mordit un bout de celui-ci, le lécha et mordit ensuite sont oreilles. Le blond était au paradis, sa mascarade avait marcher, le vert était en train de perdre les pédales. Lorsque Zoro lâcha le cou de son futur amant, il fut surpris que Sanji lui arrachât un baiser. Le blond était en train de l'embrasser et il s'en donnait à coeur joie. Il répondit au baiser et ce fut un vrai combat qu'il se passa. Leurs langues jouaient, dansaient. Les deux hommes se désiraient mutuellement. Ils étaient heureux. Le vert arracha le dernier vêtement que le blond et enleva sa tunique verte completement, sont pantalon et ses boxer d'une mains, debout tout en tenant bien fermement sont lond contre sont torse. Il se rassit sur le banc de la vigie, avec encore Sanji par-dessus lui. Il glissa entre les fesses du Cook, sa longue et énorme verge. Il donna quelque coup entre celle-ci, pour faire bien sure d'exciter Sanji au maximum, comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Il glissa sa main tout le long du dos de son amant, lui donnant des frissons, et inséra un doigt en celui-ci. Il ne cria pas de douleur, il gémit un petit peu. Il glissa un segond et n'otien qu'une petite reaction de sa part. Ce que Zoro ne savait pas, c'est que Sanji s'était déjà préparé à ça. Zoro se lassa bien vite et glissa sa propre verge en Sanji. Doucement, il obtient enfin une réaction de sa part. Le blond se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas montrer sa souffrance à l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Zoro commencais enfin à bouger. Il débuta doucement et peu a peu sont amant commenca a gemir et ensuite a crier sont plaisir. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heurs. Viens plusieurs fois et s'écroulèrent de fatiguer. Sanji appuya sa tête sur le torse muscler de Zoro « Je t'aime Marimo

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Zoro

- Moi aussi, Sanji » Ils s'endormit ainsi un contre l'autre le sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi qu'une Robin avec un large sourire, fière de les avoir réunis

Alors ça vous a plus ? Bon, j'ai eue le temps de le corriger, il doit rester des fautes, mais j'ai fait mon possible donc c'est ça :) à bientôt laisser des reviews. Ps. Vous désirer en lire plus visiter mon blog .com, des image, des doujin, one shot y sont présent et de tout les gout sur one piece donc aller faire un tour a plus


End file.
